


the villain i appear to be

by dcuros



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Thief Akira, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros/pseuds/dcuros
Summary: Five years ago, the phantom thief Joker announced his retirement to the world.Five years later, a particular jewel is stolen and a familiar calling card finds its way to Goro Akechi's hands.





	the villain i appear to be

 

Goro wanted to go home.

A casino was the last place he wanted to be after a week filled with stakeouts and urgent reports, but here he was, pleasant grin plastered onto his face as he made small talk with a small gaggle of councilmen whilst surrounded by the biggest and brightest stars Tokyo had to offer.

The detective felt out place, but apparently years of chasing thieves through the rooftops made him celebrity to be here. He certainly had no interest in tonight’s gem exhibit, nor in schmoozing with any of the party’s high-profile guests, but the chief had insisted that he attend to, _ahem_ , show the local politicians what the police department had to offer. He could have excused himself early, but Sae Niijima had captured him on his way out and bullied him to stay until she could make her own exit with him.

His nose twitched and burned at the cloying scents of perfumes that clashed in the heavy air of Casino Invidiae’s playing floor, trying and failing to mask the stench of booze and smoke that creeped into the air. His head throbbed with every ding that came from the game machines while he squinted across the gaudy lights affixed to every available surface with eyes fatigued from a week of very little sleep. Goro had ordered some coffee to keep him awake, but a sip was all he could take of the place’s finest brew before he pushed the cup away; a certain someone had ruined all other coffee for him.

A brief reprieve in the conversation gave Goro the chance to excuse himself. He idly checked his phone, before he remembered that it died hours ago. He sighed, defeated; It was probably for the best; no doubt the well of unreturned calls he had amassed the past week would have only gotten bigger and sunk Goro even deeper into guilt had it stayed on.

He really wanted to go home. Years ago, he would have been fine with weeks of radio silence, of weeks hunched over his desk, piecing clues together, thoroughly consumed with his goal of rising through the ranks; but now...  

Well, now, he had someone waiting for him.

Standing around wouldn’t get him home any sooner, and with his luck, would likely get him caught in another round of idle chatter he was losing patience for. Sae-san didn’t seem like she was about to leave anytime soon; the former prosecutor, now defense attorney, had yet to come back after accosting Goro and disappearing back into the crowd. A scan of the playing floor showed no sign of the silver-haired woman, but Goro wandered from corner to corner anyway, checking every aisle of slot machines and every poker table for the missing Niijima. He _would_ find her, and he was ready to drag her out with him if necessary.

Eventually, his search brought him to the adjoining exhibit hall. The room was quieter, insulated against the noise of the casino floor, with a handful of guests milling around followed by waiters offering drinks and appetizers. A glance failed to reveal one Sae Niijima, but Goro found himself staying, the silence a welcome break for his overworked senses. He peered into the display cases that circled the room; gems had long lost their charm to him, but habit had him inspecting every single one anyway.

Only one gem really caught his eye: a massive black diamond, dubbed Leviathan for its size, displayed at the center of the hall to serve as the exhibit’s piece de resistance. There were talks of world records and an alarming amount of money surrounding the gem, and seeing it up close, it certainly deserved the praise. The gem was cut beautifully; its sides gleamed and sparkled under the spotlights artfully arranged over it and contrasted against the opaque darkness inside the diamond. Tonight’s party had been to celebrate its generous donation to the casino owner’s sizeable collection. Goro circled around its pedestal, stepping around the other guests while watching the unchanging dark core of the jewel as he moved from angle to angle.

He should bring Akira here sometime. While he wasn’t sure the other man would be willing to talk to him, the barista should at least get a kick out of his invite.

Goro couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as he made his way back— perhaps Sae-san had returned during his absence. He had barely stepped past the door when the playing floor erupted into a sea of screams as darkness swallowed the entire room. He could hear the guards shouting at each other, forming perimeters around the VIPs and cursing the backup generators, all while trying to calm the other panicking guests. Goro had yet to move from his spot when he felt soft lips brush against cheek and a familiar voice whisper into his ear.

“Miss me, detective?”

Goro lunged, but his arms caught nothing but air, leaving him to stumble. He caught himself in time just as the lights flickered back on, and frantically looked around for the source of the voice, and finding no one, peered back into the still-open door behind him into the exhibit hall.

The side displays were just as he had left them minutes ago, but there was a commotion around the middle of the room where both guards and guests were slowly devolving into a heated argument.

“Sir, we just need you to—”

“This is outrageous! First, your horrible casino loses power and now you won’t even let me see the diamond!”

“Did something happen? I heard screaming!”   

Goro pushed past the crowd, until he was stopped by one of the black-suited men that surrounded Leviathan’s pedestal, completely hiding it from view. He flashed his badge, and walking past, picked up the red and black card that replaced the diamond in its now unlocked display case.

 

_My sincerest apologies for dropping by unannounced. The cursed jewel now lies in my grasp. Together, we return to the shadows, never to see the light of day._

_Enjoy your evening, and I bid you adieu for the last time._

_Joker_

 

It couldn’t be… Joker couldn’t...

The card in his hand refused to disappear under the weight of Goro’s disbelieving stare— Joker’s little mask continued to stare up at him, almost taunting him with its own burning gaze.

“What are you waiting for? Seal the doors leading outside and call the police!” Goro snapped, startling the dumbfounded guards into action. Most of them ran out the room, speaking into their earpieces, and left Goro with a couple of men to handle the remaining guests, atwitter with a nervous energy that jumped from guest to guest with every whisper and every nudge they threw each other. A young masked woman was pushed to the front of the crowd. She threw a venomous glare at her companions before she turned to address Goro.

“You’re with the police, right? I saw your badge,” she asked, still wide-eyed at the open display case and the card slowly being crushed in Goro’s grip. “What’s going on? Where’s the fancy diamond?”

Goro smiled back at the young woman and tucked the card into his pocket. “I’m afraid there is a little thief scurrying around the casino, ma’am.”  

“A thief? she gasped, hands tightening around her purse. “Are we safe? Do you think they’ll steal anything else? Ugh, I knew I shouldn’t have worn this necklace here. What if the thief goes for me next? I haven’t even—”

Goro waved his hands in the hopes of placating the woman, “It seems he’s only after Leviathan this time, and we have the casino on lockdown. Rest assured, it’s only a matter of time before he gets captured.”

The young woman eyed him skeptically before she clapped her hands together. “Hey, wait, I know you! You’re Goro Akechi!” All remaining traces of doubt left her eyes, replaced with a renewed joy as she whispered, “Does this mean that Joker is back?”

“No,” Goro’s voice turned steely, “Joker is retired, ma’am.”

“But you’re here… and that calling card—”

“My presence here is pure chance, I assure you,” Goro replied. His tone softened, turning almost distant, “And many have tried to imitate Joker since his retirement. This is likely the work of another copycat seeking use his name as a quick shot to fame.”

The young woman looked ready to argue, but the detective had already turned his attention back to the rest of the crowd.

“I apologize for the trouble, but there is a chance that the thief has blended in amongst you,” Goro announced as he nodded at the remaining guards in the hall, “we ask you to cooperate with the guards in looking for the thief and submit to a search to verify your innocence.”

The crowd groaned in displeasure but complied nonetheless. A few guests voiced their protests, but the detective was no longer listening, already lost in thought.

Joker was back, and this time, Goro was going to win.

 

* * *

 

“Your champagne, sir.”

A portly waiter set the fluted glass on the table with practiced ease before sliding it beside the gentleman absorbed in his latest round of blackjack; the tables were quick to resume after the power had turned back on and the guests were all too eager to play. The man grunted in acknowledgement, his head sinking into his arms when the dealer flipped his second card and gathered his chips.

The waiter bowed respectfully before he made his way towards another guest waving an empty glass. He grinned as he weaved past the black-suited guards roaming the floor, the movement causing jewel hidden under layers of padding to dig into his ribs.

Tonight’s heist had been simple; he didn’t have time to plan, and he was playing it all by ear. He had infiltrated the casino under the guise of one Kousuke Yamada; he had the real one tucked securely inside a broom closet in the backrooms. Yamada wouldn’t mind— not after the tips the thief planned to leave in his vest after he made his escape. Arranging the blackout was even easier and allowed him near the display case undetected by eyes either flesh or mechanical, and the rest was taken care of by his skill in lockpicking. These exhibits had really gone lax in their security after his retirement.

All that was left do was escape. He eyed the doors to the entrance hall, where guards stopped and frisked all those who tried to pass, and continued to wander between tables and machines, plying guests with more drinks and making small talk.

He didn’t have time; he needed to get out quick. But rushing would only get the guards on his tail, and if he was captured…

Joker shuddered at the thought. He kept on the lookout for any opportunity to get out, eyes scanning every nook and cranny for an opening until they met a set of red across the room.

Goro…

Their gazes locked for only a second, but a second was all it took for recognition to set in.

Joker was already running before Goro barked out instructions to all the guards in the room. He almost regretted taunting the detective, but Joker had missed him after his long absence. The thief dodged tackle after tackle as he ran all over and around the floor, playfully leaping over and sidestepping their charges. But with Goro at the helm, it wasn’t long until the guards managed to finally form a circle around him.

The world was still, just for a beat, before the guards lunged at him in unison. He pulled out the grappling hook tucked under his belt and swung onto the rafters, narrowly escaping the mass of bodies that tried to crush him. With a flourish, he shed his heavy disguise to reveal his dark coat and grey vest, his signature white mask secured over his eyes. Joker blew a kiss at the fuming detective and crashed through the large stained glass window to freedom.

The night air was warm, the heat of summer already rolling in with June, but the evening breeze felt refreshing after the heavy atmosphere inside the casino. Joker jumped from rooftop to rooftop, aided by his trusty grappling hook. The thief jolted at the sound of police sirens below him and cursed; he couldn’t swing onto the next building without being seen.

He was running out of time. He spied a late train coming out of Shimbashi and deftly hopped down onto its roof. The police cars tried to follow him, but soon their sirens faded into the background noise of Tokyo. Joker swung off the train onto a nearby building and climbed until he found himself on a deserted rooftop, high up and overlooking a large park.

He pulled the gem out of his coat pocket and tightly gripped its smooth top with his right hand and _twisted_.

Leviathan split in half, revealing a ticking timer attached to a dark sphere hidden in the gem’s hollow core.

But before the thief could do anything more, the door to the rooftop swung open. Frozen, Joker could only stare as Goro Akechi stepped out, his long brown hair billowed in the wind, and framing the cocky grin on his face better than any museum could.

“Found you, thief.”

And as much as he wanted to admire the detective under the moonlight, he only had seconds to spare. He yanked the sphere from Leviathan’s core, and tossed the hollow shell at the charging detective, buying him enough time to pitch the bomb over the empty park before Goro’s weight slammed onto his back.

The bomb exploded into a mass of smoke and fire that filled the air with the smell of gunpowder. They both watched its flaming debris rain down onto the large pond of the park, thankfully missing the trees. Soon, the fiery remains of the bomb sank into the water, leaving only the stars and the city lights reflected on its surface.

The two of them were silent, still shaken from the explosion, until Joker quipped, “You know, this wasn’t what I had in mind when I said I wanted to show you fireworks for your birthday.”

“You—” The detective adjusted to trap his arms with one hand, swatting the thief with his now-free hand. Joker used the chance to squirm out of the detective’s grip, but Goro’s hand snapped back to pin his arms against his back. “What the hell was that?”

“Your birthday surprise. Did you like it?” the thief deadpanned. “I thought the part where I saved all those people from dying a fiery death was a nice touch. What do you think?”

Goro growled and shoved the thief harder against the concrete. “I  _ think  _ you should cut the bullshit, Akira. Why was there a bomb inside the diamond?” 

“ _ I don’t know! _ ” With a burst of strength, Akira bucked Goro off of him and onto his ass. He sat up to face the detective, matching the detective’s steely glare with his own. “Look, some of my old contacts from the business tipped me off that that Leviathan’s a fake, alright? I didn’t think much of it until Iwai told me this afternoon about a little project one of his old subordinates just finished working on.”

“And that was this bomb?” Goro asked, to which the thief nodded. “So you decided you’d play phantom thief again? You idiot, why didn’t you just call the police?” 

“I tried to!” Joker countered, ”I called the police, I called the casino, but nothing happened. No investigation, no anything. It’s like my calls never happened. I tried to tell you too but I couldn’t reach your phone.”

Goro’s face reddened, “Ah, yes. I may have forgotten to charge my phone before I left the station.” The detective hung his head, his face hidden in shadow for moment before he looked up to face Akira again. Gone was the hard lines on his, leaving his expression soft and vulnerable, “I’m sorry. I— it’s been a long week, and I haven’t been around, have I?  

“I knew what I was getting into, didn’t I? My hero of justice is a workaholic,” Akira mock-sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry too. All those years ago, I promised you I’d never do  _ this  _ again,” he waved his domino mask around. “I just… I couldn’t let all those people die in there.”

Goro stood for a moment, walked over and collapsed beside the thief. He rested his head on Akira’s shoulder, sighing in contentment as the thief wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him snug against his side. They were silent, quietly enjoying each other’s presence after a week apart, before Goro spoke“I don’t quite agree with your methods… but none of us would be alive without your intervention. So… thank you. For saving my life. Again.”

“Hey, the first time doesn’t count,” Akira gently nudged back. “You saved me too back then. You let me go.”

“Because your actions freed me from my father’s clutches,” Goro jabbed back, “A favour for a favour.” 

“Oh?” The thief purred, “And what do I get for tonight’s heroic rescue?” 

Instead of answering, Goro’s lips met Akira’s in a tender kiss. When Goro pulled back, Akira found himself chasing after him, and soon, the two of them were locked in kiss after kiss, each one hungrier than the last.

“Hey Akira,” Goro breathed, pulling them apart, to Akira’s displeasure. “I know I don’t need to say this… but no more thieving, alright?”

“I don’t plan to. I’ve already got my treasure right here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm tired. My brain has given up.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was inspired by [Diamond Jack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRpiBvwKX6c)! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Yell at me in the comments or on my twitter [@hereliesandy](https://twitter.com/hereliesandy).


End file.
